Dream On, and your dreams should come true
by stonys
Summary: Bryan Ryan and Will Schuester prepare to audition for the Lima version of Les Miserables, but which one will get the lead, and what will become of it?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

His heart was beating fast, like a train rolling down the track as he walked into the audition room, glancing around as a set of junk met his eye on the stage. The setting was quite disappointing, as it seemed to just be a pile of unwanted wood and garbage, where a plump, elderly woman now stood singing 'Hey Big Spender' by Shirley Bassey in the lowest voice he had ever heard a woman use to sing. He shouldn't have been nervous, he was used to this kind of stuff, after all, he had been on stage a numerous amount of times whilst in high school, being in Glee Club and all. But he hadn't really been on stage since those days, and the only reason he was going to be now, was Bryan Ryan.

Bryan Ryan.

Many of the kids at school would know how much he hated the guy. He'd always throw insults at him, and do his best to show him up in front of the whole school. And being the geeky, nervous young boy that he was, he would never have the guts to do anything about it. But he knew inside that he was a good singer, and he proved that every time he got on stage. Personally, he thought Bryan was jealous of his talent, that might have been why he was so nasty. Or, it could have been for another reason, which he was secretly hoping was the reason, but he wasn't going to say anything. He just wanted to get this thing over and done with. His train of thoughts were soon interrupted though, as he felt a hand slam hard onto his shoulder.

"Ready for this, Schuester?" Bryan sneered with a smirk on his face.

Will simply rolled his eyes. "Course I am, I'm always ready."

Bryan chuckled and stood dramatically next to a seat. "Out of my way, as I am about to audition for the role of Jean Valjean."

"Really? That's who I'm auditioning for too."

Bryan stood up straight and looked at him. "Oh.. What are you singing?"

"Well, I was gonna sing The Impossible Dream."

"Me too."

Will frowns over at him, this was typical Bryan Ryan attitude. "But then.. I decided on Aerosmith's Dream On."

"Oh, so did I."

"Hey, you-!"

"Is there a problem?" A short, fat and pretty prosper man span around in his seat, glaring at the pair in annoyance. Judging by the clipboard in his hand, the glasses on the top of his head and the way he was dressed, this man was the Director of the play.

"Yeah, there is. This guy just stole my song!"

"I don't know him. His caretaker just walked away, I overheard him mention he was a sex offender." Bryan whispered, a coy smile appearing on his face. Will was about to say something, possibly thump him on the back for making him out to be a fool, once again, but the Director stopped him.

"I don't have time, sing it as a duet!"

The pair looked at each other, a look of bewilderment on their faces. Will had to pretend to look shocked, because the truth of the matter was, he actually liked the idea of duetting with Bryan. He'd always admired his voice, and whenever he sang, it would send chills down his spine every time. He kept his eyes on him, taking in the beauty of his face as he looked back at him. But this was no time for thinking about things like that. This was his chance to shine and to prove to Bryan that he had talent, he had more than talent.

He had the voice.

_Every time that I look in the mirror,_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer._

_The past has gone, it went by like dusk to dawn._

_Isn't that the way everybody's got their dues in life to pay?_

Why was there a sudden feeling of.. admiration spiralling through the cords of his heart? Bryan simply stood there, watching him sing with a face full of what seemed to be, hatred, towards him. Not that he could blame him, after the way he treated him. But despite all that, it wasn't really because Bryan hated Will. It was because he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Will Schuester had the perfect voice, the looks, everything. Yet all the girls fell for him, and wanted to be with him, which he never understood, because.. frankly, Will was gorgeous. He couldn't deny that. He cleared his throat as his part came up, jumping up onto the back of the props as he starts singing.

_I know, nobody knows, _

_Where it comes and where it goes,_

_I know everybody's sin, _

_You got to lose to know, how to win._


	2. Chapter 2 Temptation

Will had to take a deep breath as he watched him sing. Watching his chest heave up and down like it did when he sang had now gotten him aroused, and he now had to try his best to keep himself composed, and to keep himself from showing Bryan what he was doing to him. He kept his eyes on him, watching him intently as he continued to sing. He unknowingly bit his lip as Bryan sang, as he was literally singing the words to him with an evil stare on his face. How he wished that evil glint in his eye wasn't there, how he wished that..

He felt the same way.

_Half my life's in books, written pages,_

_Lived and learned from fools and from sages,_

_You know it's true,_

_All the things, come back to you!_

The two grown men faced each other as they sang the next verse, both of them meaning every word that they sang. It had secretly been a dream of Bryan's to actually sing properly with him, without the obvious hate between them. But that was obviously going to be impossible, as he could see the hate in Will's eyes as he sang with him, which was like a hard kick to his stomach. As he watched him sing with him, he too had become somewhat aroused by his performance, and he was trying hard not to just drop his microphone and jump on him. That would, of course, be unprofessional and uncanny of him, and would probably result in a hard punch in the face, which he had to admit, he wasn't very fond of the idea.

_Sing with me, sing for the year,_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear,_

_Sing with me if it's just for today,_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away._

Will found himself having to run on top of the props that stood behind him, unable to be near him without wanting to lick his face off. Bryan watched him curiously, raising an eyebrow as he thought he heard him groan 'Oh god' into his microphone, which only made him pull the microphone away from his mouth as he let out a soft moan. He was undoubtedly turned on by this insanely good looking 'nemesis' of his, and it was beginning to become very hard to contain it. He continued to watch Will with amusement, excitement, as he sang with all his might.

_Dream on, dream on, dream on._

_Dream until your dream comes true._

Bryan gasped quietly as he played an air guitar, his moves making his boxers become tighter as he stood there helplessly, his eyes glued on the man in front of him. He took in a long, deep breath as he too ran onto the props, looking out at the Director who was sat watching them as if he looked at Will once more, the song would be finished and he would most likely be snogging his face off at the very moment. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes falling onto the back of the building as he sang.

_Dream on, dream on, dream on,_

_Dream until your dreams come true._

Will leaned his head back and let out a groan, determined not to watch him any longer. But he was so good looking, so amazing, so undeniably sexy that he just couldn't take his eyes off him. He struggled to stand still as his boxers had suddenly become tight on him, watching him jump down from the props and back onto the floor. He decided to jump down next to him, singing along harmoniously with him as the end of the song came near. Part of him just wanted to get it over with, so that he could rush home and hide under his bed covers. But then the other part of him wanted to stay, and be with him. They stood side by side as they sang, their voices coming together perfectly like butter on a biscuit.

_Dream on, dream on,_

_Dream on, dream on._

As it was time for them to sing the high note, the two of them sank down to their knees, their microphones held tightly in their hands as they sang their hearts out. The sound was almost ear piercing as their voices rang through the room, but the closeness of the pair as they knelt was secretly burning each other's insides, both of them wanting nothing more than to just grab one another and kiss him. But both incredulously remained calm and looked towards the ceiling, singing at the top of their voices.

_Dream on, dream on,_

_Dream on, yeah.._

The pair stopped, breathing heavily as they remained on their knees, looking up at the Director as he stood up, his glasses perched at the end of his nose. He nodded at them courteously and tucked his clipboard underneath his arm, walking to the end of the seat aisle and looking at them.

'I'll call you.' He told them quickly before making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The two of them were still remained in the same position on their knees, neither of them looking at each other as they took in deep breaths to regain their breath back properly. Will looked up as Bryan stood, watching him as he walked over to the corner of the stage. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, still watching him as he walked towards him, two bottles of cold water in his hands. Bryan threw one at him as he took a swig, Will catching it and undoing the top as he glugged the water down, chucking the bottle off the stage and nodding towards Bryan.

'You were good, Ryan.' He said politely, rocking back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

A smirk appeared on his face as he finished his water, chucking it off the stage just as Will did. 'I'm always good, Schuester. No need to remind me.'

Will frowned at him, a hint of anger causing the corner of his mouth to twitch. He found himself grabbing the collar of Bryan's shirt, shoving him hard against the wall with his nose almost touching his. He glared at him, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

'I've had enough of you, and your snarky comments.' He began, hating the smirk that remained stuck on Bryan's face. But he had to try his best not to kiss those pink, smooth lips of his as he stood just an inch away from him. 'I'm better than you think I am, I have talent, I can sing, like I just proved out there. You may have a better voice than me, but there is no denying that I can sing. So quit with all the insults, because you're making me sick.'

Bryan's smirk soon disappeared off his face as his gaze fell onto his eyes, staring deep into them as the space between them grew smaller. He took in a deep breath as his eyes remained glued to Will's, swallowing a hard lump in his throat as he tried to resist temptation. Then he felt Will's knee in between his legs, which made him realise that he couldn't resist any longer. He took in another deep breath and looked at him before whispering.

'Kiss me, Schuester.'

**I'm gonna leave it on a cliffhanger, to build up the excitement. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3 Undeniable Passion

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short, I thought I had muse but obviously not a lot. But I hope this was worth the wait! D:**

Will narrowed his eyes to look properly into Bryan's eyes as he heard his request, taking in a deep breath as he feels it hitch in his chest. He wasn't one to refuse an order, so he grabbed the front of his shirt forcefully and crashed his lips viciously against Bryan, unable to withstand the overgrowing mass of passion between them any longer as their lips blended together like a strawberry and chocolate aphrodisiac desert. Everything about it felt so right, yet there was a hint of doubt ringing out in his mind, but he decided to ignore it. What was important now, was that he was kissing Bryan Ryan, the man he had pined for throughout his high school years and had regretted not telling him sooner. He pushed his chest even closer to his, determined to get as close to him as possible as the lust ate at his insides.

Bryan scrunched his eyes shut as he kissed Will back as passionately as his body would let him, clutching at his shirt with all his might as he pulled him close to him. Nothing felt wrong about this to him, at all. It all felt too right for him to doubt and for him to not want. He'd had enough of all the waiting, all the pining, and right now, he needed to let all the passion he had for him out of him and show to Will how much he needed this. He groaned into his mouth as he slowly slipped his tongue in, tracing the insides of his cheeks with it as he breathes deeply. Slowly, he trails his hand down his chest and to his jeans, grabbing his crotch tightly as he continued to kiss him fiercely with his other hand on his lower back.

Will thrust his hips forward as he felt Bryan's hand on his crotch, moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue wrestled with his, moving it around his mouth. Subconsciously, he grabbed Bryan's hand and pushed it down his boxers to rest on him, squeezing his eyes shut. Bryan grinned at the gesture, slowly stroking the length of him with his fingers as his other hand began undoing a few buttons of Will's shirt. Will mirrored the action and practically ripped his shirt from him, dropping it beside him as he trailed his hands up his chest and down his back, slipping them into the back pockets of his jeans to rest on his ass. Bryan groaned loudly as he felt his hands on his ass, taking him in his hand and slowly starting to jerk his hand, his stomach filling with butterflies as he enjoys to hear Will's pleasurable moans ringing through the room. Will gave his ass a tight squeeze as he slowly and hesitantly pulled away from his lips, tilting his head back and moaning as Bryan's hand began to jerk faster. Bryan too moaned as hearing his moans caused him to get more aroused than he'd ever been before, jerking his hand as fast as he can as he pushed himself closer to Will.

"Will, I masturbated at your school yearbook photo once." Bryan whimpered as he leaned his head back against the wall, his head still jerking at him fast as Will groaned loudly yet again as he heard his confession, giving his ass another tight squeeze as his hands remained in his back pockets. His breath became short as he felt himself getting close to climaxing, tensing up and pushing himself hard against Bryan and grinding his hips in circles against him. Bryan could hardly contain himself any longer, the feeling of his hips grinding against his building up the temptation inside him. Will became as close as he possibly could, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"I masturbated when you sang in rehearsals." Will said, practically shouting it as he releases into his boxers, crying out and breathing deeply as he eventually opened his eyes. He looked at him and bit on his lip, raising an eyebrow as he saw Bryan move his face closer to his. He stopped as his lips rested on his ear, attempting to contain himself as he heard his breathing in his ear.

"I need you inside me. Now." Bryan whispered softly, his hands reaching down to unbuckle Will's belt as he did the same to him, not at all hesitating at his request. The truth was, Will needed to be inside Bryan too, the temptation just too much to bear as his mind ran over the thought of showing his true passion towards Bryan by having sex with him. He needed it. Bryan needed it.

They both needed it. And now was the perfect time to do it.


End file.
